Hospitals and nursing homes use hampers for collecting soiled bedding and clothing for laundering, and a typical hamper is formed of a wheeled stand supporting a hamper bag so that the top of the bag is held open for easily receiving items for laundering. Modern hospital and nursing home practice requires that such hampers be covered to prevent the spread of microorganisms from articles in hamper bags, and several covers for hamper bags have been proposed.
This invention involves analysis of the problems and requirements of covers for hamper bags and proposes a hamper bag cover that is both economical to make and efficient to use. The invention aims at low cost, effectiveness, reliability, and ease of operation for a hamper bag cover.